


Let Me Drive Awhile

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be read as gen, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Protective Obi-Wan, Protective Qui gon, Short & Sweet, Star Wars Challenge, challenge, supportive, taking care of each other, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day One: Pull over, let me drive awhile.After escaping from a peaceful mission gone horribly wrong, Obi Wan and Qui Gon find themselves stuck in a ship with no warp drive with a three day flight back to Coruscant and some time sensitive information on their hands.





	Let Me Drive Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a 100 days challenge I'm working on, if you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).

"Qui Gon. Qui Gon, pull over." Obi Wan's sharp voice cut through the haze of exhaustion that had fallen over the older man.

He jerked straight in the pilot's seat. "What is it? Do you sense something?" He glanced at the scanners, but they were as blank as they had been for the past twelve hours.

"Yes, I sense you're exhausted."

Qui Gon shook his head, as much a disagreement as an attempt to clear it. "I'm alright, I know you hate flying."

The younger Jedi rested a scarred hand on his arm gently. "You've been awake nearly two days. I was at least unconscious for some of it, I'm better rested. Pull over, let me fly for awhile."

Obi Wan had barely strapped himself in before Qui Gon was asleep besides him. Somewhere between a healing trance and the sleep of those who needed rest hours ago, he melted into the seat. Obi Wan let him sleep, as they limped back to Coruscant


End file.
